


Каркат: Помочь этому придурку за соседней партой

by Mr_Igel



Series: Сборник драбблов по Хоумстаку [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, alternative universe
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 05:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16867246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Igel/pseuds/Mr_Igel
Summary: Тебя неимоверно бесит твой сосед, который не может решить жалкий тест.





	Каркат: Помочь этому придурку за соседней партой

Ты смотришь на этого практически стонущего КУСКА ИДИОТА за соседней партой. И он тебя неимоверно бесит.

 

Этот придурочный всю перемену болтал со своими странными дружками вместо того, чтобы подготовиться к тесту.

Он легко о чём-то перешучивался с фриком в солнцезащитных очках, переплюнувшим в своей стрёмности даже Гамзи, носящего грим и таскающего с собой везде эти нелепые кегли. У этих двоих и подруги Карката, кажется, были какие-то тёрки.

Но дело даже не в том, что Джон Эгберт, под кодовым именем САМАЯ РАЗДРАЖАЮЩАЯ ЗАДНИЦА ВО ВСЕЙ ШКОЛЕ, как обычно, болтал со своими друзьями и даже не задумывался о дурацком тесте, а в том, что этот придурок не обращал внимания на тебя.

И ты не какая-нибудь тупая школьница, пускающая слюни на средней стрёмности паренька без причины. Нет.

Ты уже привык, что Джон после каждого урока липнет к нему, сверкая своей улыбкой с брекетами. «Каркат, как дела?», «Хей, что делаешь?», «Сегодня мистер Инглиш прям зверствовал на уроке, да?». И целая куча таких же идиотских вопросов, которые можно спокойно собрать и поместить в огромное ведро и кинуть ношу в лицо этому огрызку в очках. Конечно же, у тебя были уже заготовлены гневные тирады, унижающие не только самого Джона, осмелившегося пристать к великому Каркату, но и президента страны, голодающих в Африке, и да, мистера Инглиша. Потому что реально бесит этот полоумный учитель, а Макара тащится.

И вот, уже готовый ответить очередной гневной тирадой на очередной же тупой вопрос Эгберта, ты понимаешь, что Джон сразу же после звонка подошёл к группе друзей, не задержавшись как обычно твоей парты.

Ну, как вы уже поняли, у тебя есть причины беситься.

 

Когда звенит звонок, ты утыкаешься взглядом в парту и просто ждёшь, когда раздадут тесты. Ты слишком зол, чтобы спокойно смотреть на Эгберта.

Но только вот все твои планы рушатся, как только ты слышишь ёрзание и мычание рядом. Ты косишься на Эгберта, закусившего нижнюю губу и с отчаянием смотрящего на лист с тестом. Вопросы, между прочим, достаточно простые даже для твоих тупоголовых одноклассников. Но, видимо, для ЭТОЙ РАЗДРАЖАЮЩЕЙ ЗАДНИЦЫ даже они являются чем-то запредельным. Ты, уже давно написавший тест и перепроверивший ответы, поглядываешь на мучающегося Джона. Мда, с такими темпами парень успеет ответить на первый вопрос, да и то неправильно.

Ты вздыхаешь и даёшь себе мысленный подзатыльник за идею, пришедшую тебе в голову. Ты аккуратно вырываешь лист из тетради, карябаешь быстро ответы, аккуратно складываешь бумагу и прицепляешь к карандашу. Готово. Ты бросаешь взгляд на мистера Инглиша, что-то остервенело пишущего за своим столом, и протягиваешь свой «дар» этому придурку. Джон подтверждает своё звание, тупо хлопая ресницами. Ты раздражено выдыхаешь и с силой пихаешь карандаш в руки этому идиоту и отворачиваешься.

Конечно, ты прислушиваешься, как через пару секунд Эгберт как можно тише разворачивает листок, охает от удивления и поражённо смотрит на тебя. Хоть ты и не смотришь на Джона, но отчётливо ощущаешь этот ошарашенный взгляд голубых глаз. Не в силах бороться с собой, ты немного поворачиваешь голову и встречаешься с тупой улыбкой на всё лицо в исполнении ЭТОЙ ЗАДНИЦЫ. Ты только фыркаешь на это и до конца урока смотришь на свой тест.

 

Ученики сдают тесты по окончанию урока, собирают свои вещи и покидают класс. Ты занимаешься тем же самым, не имея ни малейшего желания оставаться в этом кабинете и не чувствуешь, как к тебе кто-то подходит.

— Хей, Каркат!

Ты от неожиданности подпрыгиваешь на месте и возмущенно смотришь на парня, посмевшего тебя потревожить великого тебя.

— Чего тебе, очкоглазый?

— Как на счёт пойти домой вместе? Мы рядом живём, вроде как.

Ты недоверчиво смотришь на это искреннее недоразумение, без разбору запихиваешь последние вещи в рюкзак, закидываешь его на плечо и невозмутимо отвечаешь.

— Тебе повезло, что я сегодня в хорошем настроении, идиот. Я согласен.

Джон ещё сильнее улыбается и неожиданно хватает тебя за руку и тянет из класса.

Ты молча идёшь за ним, пряча за волосами покрасневшие щёки и дебильную улыбку на лице.


End file.
